


About Mind Meld and Cuddlenames

by jossujb_OLD_FICS_ONLY (jossujb)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Ridiculously sugary, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jossujb/pseuds/jossujb_OLD_FICS_ONLY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the bonding day of Spock and McCoy...  someone is having second thoughts though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Mind Meld and Cuddlenames

 

 

 

 

"I don't like letting my mind to be messed due to some mind meld. I can screw my head all by myself, thank you. Why do Vulcans melt anyway? Who invented the whole thing?"

"You might as well ask who engineered ten fingers and ten toes for most of the humanoids in this galaxy. It's not a matter of inventing, doctor."

"Nevertheless,  _my mind to your mind_ , its just a bizarre concept for me to swallow. I know, I know, it's been a good tool to us over the years... helped to get a way from hopeless situations, _I know._ Don' even pretend that I don't know."

"And we have gained important knowledge by melding with new, unknown species."

"Yeah, but what cost? Coalition between two incompatible minds could've ended with hideous results. It's never wise to gamble more than you're willing to lose, you know."

"There were no such situation."

"That's not my point, and you know it!"

"Indeed I do. Even so, I find it highly illogical for you to start arguing over this. If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who suggested to go through a full Vulcan bonding. Am I forced to conclude that you are 'second guessing' your decision?"

"It's not _that._ "

"I find your statement hard to accept."

"You don't believe me?"

"You do not give much to believe in doctor."

"That's it, this is the eve of our bonding, and you're still calling me _doctor._ Complete idiocy if you ask me."

"Hmm... I have to admit it's quite illogical indeed."

"I should have taped that, no-one will ever believe me if I claim that Spock described himself as illogical."

"I leave your statement as it is. Should I use Leonard or Bones for now on doctor?"

"Anything that's says I'm your man."

"I'm assuming you want a 'cuddlename'. I shall think about it."

"Good. Now, tell me one more time why mind melt is so wonderful, so I'd remember why I want this."

"Very well, if it's necessary. Repeated melts during bonding will permanently create a link between our separate minds. There's no way of knowing how the link will introduce itself in our lives, but according to a Vulcan literature and studies in resent years bonding gives a sense of belonging and closeness, which could not be achieved by any other method. Not at least between Vulcans. But you are a human,  _Leonard_. Bonding may cause severe side effects to non-vulcanoids. My mother suffered harsh emotional highs and lows years after creating a link. She still cries for hours when my father is a way. The pain has tendency to manifest physically."

"You should have stopped after happy thoughts. Pain isn't really working as an ad."

"I'm merely stating all the information, I don't request an act so hurtful to you."

"Is it sweet or sad to realize that was the kindest thing you've ever said to me?"

"I'm not qualified to answer."

"You think so? In any case I'm just poor old country doctor who thinks so. I just want you to make me an honest man."

"I believe honesty is up to your actions, not mine."

"Not honest in that manner."

"Oh. You're referring to a human idiom."

"Sometimes I wonder you're just acting dumb to make me look like a real fool."

"I can reassure you, that I've never made you look any less intelligent than you are."

"Yeah, I know how to kick myself without any help."

"You're twisting my words on purpose, you know didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you didn't, you cold blooded elf."

"Fascinating."

"Is what?"

"The variety of your insults: green blooded hobgoblin, pointy eared elf, cold blooded calculator or computer, you Vulcan son of a bitch... what you have against my mother, if I may ask?"

"I see, my repertory is too narrowed for your liking. And your mommy is a nice lady, it's only a figure of speech."

"It would be far more logical to stay insults directed only towards me, if you like to continue such an activity. Besides, I mostly wonder the 'cold blood' claim, since the body temperature of Vulcans is three degrees higher than humans. With your experience it shouldn't be a surprise."

"You're such a smart ass. Besides am I drunk or what, 'cos it seem our conversation is going nowhere. In no time. Pointless babbling I'd say! Not that I mind it much though. It's nice to talk rubbish. We should try pure gibberish sometimes."

"I fail to see logic in that request, but yes, we are avoiding your problem. Do you wish to be bonded Leonard?"

"Ok, ok, I'll go straight to the point: I love you. Heck, it's still hard to say out loud. You know, loving you in a romantic way? I just can't believe I'm willing to believe it myself. All relationships are hard ones, even without Vulcan ideologies. Jeez... where have I putted myself into? Anyway, I love you, wanna be with you foreva blah blah blah... no need to get bored with obvious stuff. All I want is that our  _thing_  is been taken seriously."

"Is there some suspicion in our seriousness?"

"Well, of course! C'mon, nobody believed their ears when they heard we're 'dating'. And according to a Vulcan custom we have to be bonded to be believable."

"You treasure approval this high?"

"NO! You're getting it all wrong! I only want to be _serious._ I've screwed one marriage with ignorance already. It'd be dammed to make the same mistake again."

"Leonard."

"Don't look at me like that."

"It is not necessity to bond tonight."

"But we _should._ "

"I don't deny that I would...  _like_... to."

"Wow, another unspockish sentence under the same day. Really wish I'd carry an old fashioned tape recorder."

"But not today. It doesn't carry any significance to me do we bond tonight, tomorrow, next year or possibly never. I know you are serious Leonard. Doubt of other people doesn't interest me."

"Sigh... that mind melding, it gives me creeps, though I've done it before. I... I just might... not be ready... yet. I'm... well  _hell_ , I'm sorry. Do you wish you'd have that tape recorder now?"

"Perhaps..."

"I'm a complete sucker, am I not? ."

"I have not taken offence by anything,  _my t'hy'la_."

"Well, you really should, this is almost like leaving the bride to the altar."

"Then it's good I master my emotion this well, or I wouldn't be inventing this 'cuddlename' for you."

"Oh, please,  _c'mon_. Slap me or something."

"..."

"Seriously? Cuddlename for a bastard like me? And don't you dare to rise that eyebrow for me!"

"Indeed."

"Well? Are you going to spit it out? For Christ sake..."

"It's not appropriate to be pronounced out loud."

"Can't you whisper, or is that denied due to some idiotic Vulcan code?"

 

*Very faint whisper followed by doctor McCoys full grown grin*

 

"I should wash your mouth with soap right know, you hear?"

"You may try,  _doctor."_

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, and I think this piece is my first fic written in English ever. I think it was somewhere around 08 or 09 so quite a long time ago already. I've cleaned some of the grammar mistakes I can see now, but still I haven't got anyone native to do beta-reading for me. Anyone interested can contact me^^


End file.
